


Never grow up

by rosalina2124



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Cyrus get's ill will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most???? Set prewonderland. LyricsYour little hand's wrapped around my fingerAnd it's so quiet in the world tonightYour little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreamin'So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night lightTo you, everything's funnyYou got nothing to regretI'd give all I have honeyIf you could stay like thatOh, darlin', don't you ever grow upDon't you ever grow upJust stay this littleOh, darlin', don't you ever grow upDon't you ever grow upIt could stay this simpleI won't let nobody hurt youWon't let no one break your heartAnd no one will desert youJust try to never grow upNever grow up





	Never grow up

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Mama and I try to relax. She’s just checking on me,checking on my fever,making sure it hasn’t risen,that I’m not getting any worse. I’ve taken ill,for better or for worse,it’s been going on for a few days now,but I really went downhill today. It started with a small cough the day before last,that I was able to hide until last night,when it got worse. Rafi knew that I was getting worse,and he convinced me to talk to her,and I’m glad I did now. She made sure I was taken care of,I got a bath last night,and she made sure I had herbal tea,and put me to bed. I slept fitfully all night last night,and I woke up early this morning in a cold sweat,running a high fever. And she was there,she had come in to check on me,to soothe me if I needed it. We made it to daybreak,with cool cloths and a tender touch,but once we hit daybreak,she made the choice to have Taj go get the healer. It’s not an option we can afford,but as sick as I was,as I am,it had to happen.

Taj came back with the healer,who looked me over,and it wasn’t good. I have a real bad infection in my lungs,and they’re worried I won’t make it through the day,or tonight. If I do make it I’ll be one lucky to do so,which is a scary prospect. He left her with medicine,to make me comfortable,but I’ll we can do is sit and wait. “Easy my love,it’s just me Cyrus,shh”she says placing a cool hand on my cheek. I’m 18 now,but I still need the comfort,the reassurance,that she brings,she makes everything alright,even when it’s not. “Mama”I say softly looking at her with bleary fever glazed green eyes,just enough out of it. “It’s just me little one,your fever’s about the same,I need you to eat a little if you can,then we’ll work on cooling you down Cy”she says softly as I see her turn to reach for a cup,that I’m sure has broth in it,we have to keep my strength up,to get me better, I have to survive this,Mama can’t lose one of her sons,she just can’t.

“OK Mama,I’ll try”I say softly as I let her shift me to sit up,and the coughing starts again. I finish,then she gives me a little bit of broth,which I tolerate better than expected. After a few sips she sets it aside,then it’s time to get me out of my sweaty clothes again,so she can cool me off. I let her slip my shirt off,which she sets aside,then I find myself tiredly leaning against her as she wipes my back down with a cool damp cloth. Before I realize it,she’s done,and she gets another shirt on me,then helps me under the blankets. “Get some rest my love,I’ll be right here”she says as she lays beside me,letting me lay against her. “Alright Mama”I say softly as I feel her card a hand through my hair. Before I know it I’m out completely again,tired from everything,wondering if I’ll make it through today,through tonight,I’m a fighter I know I can.


End file.
